Conventional sheet-fed, rotary offset printing presses typically include one or more printing units through which individual sheets are fed and printed. After the last printing unit, freshly printed sheets are transferred by a delivery conveyor to the delivery end of the press where the freshly printed and/or coated sheets are collected and stacked uniformly. In a typical sheet-fed, rotary offset printing press such as the Heidelberg Speedmaster line of presses, the delivery conveyor includes a pair of endless chains carrying gripper bars with gripper fingers which grip and pull freshly printed sheets from the last impression cylinder and convey the sheets to the sheet delivery stacker.
Since the inks used with sheet fed rotary offset printing presses are typically wet and tacky, special precautions must be taken to prevent marking and smearing of the freshly printed or coated sheets as the sheets are transferred from one printing unit to another. The printed ink on the surface of the sheet dries relatively slowly and is easily smeared during subsequent transfer between printing units. Marking, smearing and smudging can be prevented by a vacuum assisted sheet transfer apparatus as described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 5,113,255; 5,127,329; 5,205,217; 5,228,391; 5,243,909; and 5,419,254, all to Howard W. DeMoore, co-inventor, and manufactured and sold by Printing Research, Inc. of Dallas, Tex., U.S.A. under its trademark BACVAC.TM..
In some printing jobs, offsetting is prevented by applying a protective and/or decorative coating material over all or a portion of the freshly printed sheets. Some coatings are formed of a UV-curable or water-dispersed resin applied as a liquid solution over the freshly printed sheets to protect the ink from offsetting or set-off and improve the appearance of the freshly printed sheets. Such coatings are particularly desirable when decorative or protective finishes are applied in the printing of posters, record jackets, brochures, magazines, folding cartons and the like.